Jailbird
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Because to her Vindicare was now Vindi-daycare. Poison really hoped those chains of theirs had a 'baby on board' sticker pasted on somewhere, daddy Bermuda wouldn't be happy if his only spawn ended up ripped in half. SI-OC-AS-BERMUDA'S-DAUGHTER. It needed to done and here it is.
1. Jailbird Blues

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Staring with wide emotionless eyes up at the small, bandaged, top hat wearing form about the same size as her infant body standing on the shoulder of another bandaged form - this one a good seven feet tall and also wearing a top hat - the newly (re)named Matryoshka "Poison" Von something German had only one thought coursing through her head.

It was a calm, if not emotionally repressed reflection on the fact that her father was a _cursed undead baby_ from an _anime_ she used to watch.

No one had come to claim her during her internment and now she knew why.

She had been laying there in her bed at the hospital idly watching the ceiling in boredom when her gaze caught onto the edges of a black hole forming in the middle of her room.

Bewildered she turned to gawk and out of it came the two beings that now stood before her.

Blinking once she watched as _the_ Bermuda Von something German who ran _the_ most exclusive clique in the mafia world - the Varia would have to try a bit more before they could become as revered as the Vendice - reached out a hand and placed it softly against her rounded cheek.

Oddly enough it didn't terrify or make her as uncomfortable as she would have thought considering just who he was. In fact there was a cool kindling starting in her stomach and spreading out towards the rest of her limbs.

It was making her drowsy.

But despite how she would rather not fall asleep in the presence of these unfamiliar people - knowing them from off the pages of a manga didn't exactly count - she could feel her weak body protest and begin to slide into slumber.

Apparently the need for rest outweighed her curiosity and wariness.

Closing her lids she let out a little shuffling snort as she felt something flare against her skin, coaxing a response from the kindling inside. Giving a flicker the ignition inside her fluttered until it was near imperceptible but whatever had just happened seemed to be enough for the jailer.

Removing his hand Bermuda gave a considering hum and a tilt of his head

"She is mine," was the last thing she heard before she fell into oblivion, eyes falling shut with a sigh. "and my child is to come with me."

* * *

The realization that her surroundings had changed startled her into awareness like a catapult.

Glancing around at the far away walls Poison - as she decided to call herself because Matryoshka sounded too _official_ \- let out a breath, a little relieved at not having to be faced with her new father and his workers so soon.

Poison had been in the hospital for some months and took that time to make her peace. She had spent weeks mentally demanding that whatever deity that mojo'd her here, mojo her right back to her probably already decomposed body and to her mother who was eight months pregnant and didn't need any more stress.

But if she were being honest the thing she was angry about the most was that she didn't get to see her little brother being born and properly scar him with the beauty of his own birth when he was older.

If she had to sit there and watch it, then dammit _so did he._

But that wasn't to say that she wasn't mad at dying because she was, _very_ much so but there was no one other than herself she could blame. Besides there was no way she could get back so why not make light of the situation?

Her death had been entirely her fault and she refused to expand on the subject any more than with a simple _oh shit her bad._

Poison had taken her rebirth as an undeserved second chance - she hadn't exactly been a squeaky clean person - but after being faced with the fact that to her Vindicare was now Vindi-daycare, she had to take a moment and _reevaluate_.

Poison knew she was definitely going to be the most well protected person in all of the world - how couldn't she be with the Phantom police on her father's payroll? - and wouldn't ever have to get into a life threatening fight if she played her cards right so that was a win.

But Bermuda didn't seem like the type to have a child of his be unable to defend herself and quite frankly, she didn't want to be useless. Especially not with all the things that would likely be headed her way.

Besides if she had the resources why not go for it? Especially if she inherited the flame Bermuda had, which she was sure she had. It was just laying dormant based on the budding sensation she felt when he had touched her face.

Poison just really hoped those chains of theirs had a 'baby on board' sticker pasted on somewhere. She suspected daddy Bermuda wouldn't be happy if his one and only spawn ended up ripped in half.

Not to mention neither would she.

Drawn from her thoughts at the sound of whooshing and jingling, Poison turned her head to view Bermuda and his right hand man Jaeger phase into the room via night flame portal.

Silently watching them approach she could feel a slight chill set over her but didn't feel particularly _afraid_. Poison wasn't sure if it was her baby instincts tuning into the fact that he was a close blood relative and declaring him safe, or if it was some sort of charisma thing that made it possible for her to skip over being fearful and settle on wariness but she was thankful.

"Hello Matryoshka," Bermuda said in his squeaky voice that, against the laws of nature, sounded downright _intimidating_. She internally frowned at the use of her first name. "I am Bermuda Von Veckenschtein and I am your father."

A bit stunned and confused on that fact that he seemed to know _not_ to treat her like a mindless drooling infant - he could probably see the intelligence in her eyes - she did the only thing she could to show him that she was listening.

Poison flashed him a smile.

She didn't have enough strength, control, or coördination to give a nod or anything like that but it only took a few muscles to smile.

Taking that as confirmation Bermuda nodded and a portal opened up next to him. Out from the dark abyss walked a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes who immediately came over to heft Poison out of her bed.

Looking towards the cursed man-turned-child - because who was this woman? She didn't think he'd just let anyone around his children - she saw him gesture towards the new comer.

"This is Nataliya and she will be your wet nurse." He informed her promptly. "Nataliya will care for you in the way that infants need until you are out of these stages of codependency. From that point on I will be taking over to give credit to my fatherly duties."

Feeling relieved that she would have _someone_ to watch over her while Bermuda was gone, Poison smiled at Nataliya and received one in return.

"Are the terms we discussed to your satisfaction?" Bermuda said addressing the light haired woman who gave a nod in response.

"Of course Lord Bermuda, I will care for my lady Matryoshka until the time designated."

"Good." The leader of Vindicare said before another portal swirled into existence behind him. "See that you do, I will not tolerate any mistakes."

She fell into a light bow, arms fully supporting Poison's body. "Of course not, my Lord Bermuda."

Without another glance the duo walked into the vortex and disappeared.

"Come," Nataliya said as she smiled down at the child in her arms. "it is time for your feeding."

* * *

There were no doors in Vindicare seeing as everyone traveled by portal so whenever Nataliya needed to take Poison to one of the designated rooms she was to use for nursing her - which she needed to do frequently over the past weeks - she had to call for an officer.

Watching a yellow flame burst on the tip of her finger - she was a sun flame user, probably was picked on the notion that she could heal any wounds Poison might incur - she pressed them into a symbol on the wall and within seconds a bandaged figure stood in the room.

"Where may I take you?" He asked in a calm and low voice and Nataliya without a lick of fear told him to the bathing chambers.

Now while she might not be scared of Bermuda, his underlings still made her shiver so she had to hand it to the woman for holding her own.

Going through a night flame portal felt odd but not bad, she had honestly been expecting a headache or to throw up but she was glad she wasn't doubling over in pain.

Staring out at the blue and vast bathroom she barely heard it when the officer excused himself and warped away.

Despite the fact that she was being cleaned by another person Poison enjoyed her bath times.

For being out in the middle of a snow country they sure had some nice warm water and she knew that the officers didn't need to wash up so daddy Bermuda got it installed just for _her_.

Sitting docilely while Nataliya undressed and set her in her specialized baby bath that sat adjacent to the bigger bath - more like swimming pool - to the side.

Looking down into the water Poison tilted her head at the reflection she had seen many times before and internally shrugged a shoulder.

She looked weird no doubt about it.

With her mismatched dull ruby and teal eyes - the same teal eye from when she wasn't Poison - and her strange red hair she looked like someone puked a section of the rainbow on her.

Poison knew Bermuda didn't have this colored hair from the manga so it must have come from her mother who she knew nothing about and assumed was dead.

Closing her eyes when she felt Nataliya lather up her hands and slide them over her scalp - the no tears shampoo was a lie, it was lava searing into her cornea - she listened to the woman hum a quiet song in Russian.

There were many languages spoken around Vendicare - Spanish, Italian, Swahili were just the tip of the multicultural iceberg - but the two she was becoming the most acquainted with were Russian and German. English didn't count considering she knew that language by heart.

She knew that Bermuda was German given his last name and he was making it very obvious that he wanted her to learn his language.

And how did she know this?

Well it was pretty easy to figure out when everyone instantly switched out of whatever dialect they were using to their boss' mother tongue whenever they got within thirty feet of her.

Poison wouldn't mind - really she wouldn't - if she would learn faster and actually know what they were saying.

Most of the time it was her staring at them in stern concentration as she tried to stop her mind from translating every word they said to _blah blah blah_.

The only real lessons she got was when Bermuda would travel to her room every night and have a slow conversation with her - and she actually enjoyed said conversations. For such a distant seeming character he was by her side an awful lot.

But Russian was far easier since she heard it twenty four seven.

Poison had a sneaking suspicion that her mysterious mother was Russian after all, who else would name their child Matryoshka?

Shuddering at the feeling of the air on her previously water covered skin Poison snuggled into the fluffy towel and closed her eyes.

She had a few hours to take a nap. Bermuda's talks didn't happen until it was time for her to eat again.

Poison had turned one a week ago and started officially meeting her father's inner circle starting with Jaeger six months prior. She still remembered how nonchalantly her father had shoved the two of them together and walked away.

Having already gotten used to the man's presence since he almost always appeared with Bermuda she turned to face them.

"Matryoshka, this is Jaeger my underling." Bermuda introduced with his hands clasped behind his back. "I would like to establish a positive relationship between the two of you before you outgrow your years for initial bonding so Jaeger will be teaching you to walk."

Hopping off of the taller man's shoulder he slipped into a black vortex leaving as quickly as he came.

"I will be back within the hour and I would like to see progress when I return."

Left alone to stare at the - dare she say it? - _uncomfortable_ looking officer Poison knew that from that day on she would have to get used to the guards. At first it had been very stiff. Especially with her probing a hole into his head trying to gage his reaction and him doing the same right back, but eventually after some time they found their pace. No matter how slow it was.

So here they were half a year later with Nataliya lifting her up and following Jaeger through the portal.

Set down on the floor she looked around the room they had landed in and marveled at the fact that there was snow and ice everywhere. Despite the fact that she wore only a wool jack and tiny snow boots for protection Poison found that she was warm.

She clenched her hands and looked at the guard.

"Our bodies are reinforced with the Night flames making our body temperatures lower than average and more resilient to the cold." He told her and she looked down at the ground before sitting down and picking up a shard of ice. So she did have the flame but she would need to wait to see how strong it was.

The ice felt heated even though she knew it was freezing.

Dropping it back down Poison pushed herself into a tripod position and stood upright before she began the unsteady process of walking. She took back every snide comment she ever made while watching a child take its first steps, it was _hard_.

Everything swayed and twisted and sometimes she didn't know which way was up but still she persisted, even going so far as to accidentally walk up a snow bank and trip backwards.

Letting out a surprised wail she opened the eyes she didn't know she had closed when she felt a pressure wrap around her torso. Glancing down she saw a couple of chains hugging her upper body, keeping her from hitting the ground and she tilted her head back to stare at Jaeger.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as the chains set her down softly on her feet.

"You are most welcome Matryoshka."

Frowning she turned. It was okay when Bermuda called her by her given name but that was it. He had that right reserved as her father and she was pretty sure he wouldn't stop calling her that unless he wanted to.

"Poison." She told him firmly. "Call me Poison."

Taking a second he dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Of course...Poison."

"Good." She said before she started walking again but this time with Jaeger's chains on standby.

After about ten minutes of non-stop walking she pouted and glared at her tired legs.

Wanting her to not be lazy Bermuda ordered Nataliya to stop carrying her all the time and she had already used her three free pick me up's that daddy dearest allowed her to have.

Glancing upwards at the jingle she heard, her eyes zeroed in on the night flame chains rattling through the air around her. Grinning she reached out and grabbed one in each hand.

Effectively using them as hand rails she giggled and jumped.

"Up!" Bermuda never said anything about being carried by inanimate objects. "Up! _Up_!"

With the practiced of someone used to the movements, the chains scooped her up and placed her on the top of one of the many ice slides. Laughing the whole way down she shook the snow from her hair.

"Yay." She told Jaeger with a completely satisfied face as she ambled upright and raised her arms.

"Again."

* * *

**Edit: 7/9/15**

**Repost and Edit.**


	2. Snow Days

Poison liked to think that she was getting better at learning German but she didn't think it was healthy to lie to herself. The conversations between herself and her father were often stilted and in those instances when she couldn't bear to sound stupid in German she would switch to Russian.

He would of course continue on in German so she had more practice listening and understanding than actually _speaking_.

He would, of course, help her find her words and explain grammar but even with her more mature mind learning the language was still hard. Though nevertheless she resolved to master the language if only to say she hadn't been bested by germanic grammar.

But though linguistics was something she was slowly mastering, Poison was made to learn the Mafia law like the back of her hand.

Of course she was starting with the bare basics, ranging from inter-family rebellions and the decrees of lawful revenge to Mafia wars and everything inbetween. It was interesting. She found it very fascinating to learn about the dynamics of this violent subculture and she enjoyed her lessons.

Living with the Vindice she was privy to many arrests that took place, Bermuda himself wanted to show her just how everything operated and she had been suitably shocked and more than a bit horrified about what she saw. It was a terrifying notion to realize that those chains that could be found wrapped around her body as a means of transport could turn deadly in a _second_.

Of course her father never showed her the especially grisly things, just enough to let her know being the correctional force of the underworld wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Other than her schooling - which no longer encompassed childish academics since she had proven beyond capable of the basics things she had been given to learn - there wasn't much for Poison to do except for wander and get to the know her father's guards and so she did.

Naturally she already knew Jager and he introduced her to Jacque and Alejandro.

The former of which was rather loud and had a mouth that could out do a sailor though he often tried to censor himself for fear of Bermuda's wrath.

Alejandro was also a feisty character but to a lesser extent than Jacque, they were twin brothers so it only made sense that they would be similar. Alejandro didn't curse but he was extremely blunt - which often equated to being rude because he had no filter employed. _Ever_.

Then there was the red headed Gaia and the black haired Maira, the two female officers in her father's personal guard. They were generally of a more quiet variety but when prompted they often spoke up.

Despite not seeming like it the two female were especially doting on her. It wasn't obvious at all but it showed in the little ways they paid her attention whenever she was near or how their eyes warmed up from their ice chips when directed at her.

Her family was a bit odd she would admit but it was no stranger than being reincarnated into a fictional world.

* * *

When Poison first got her filtering mask it was the first time she had ever been outside.

It had been at random when Bermuda first suggested it but all at once her entire face had lit up excitedly. As interesting and entertaining as Vendicare could be, she had yet to actually see the sky since being reborn.

So here she was dressed in a parka, hat, and gloves standing near the largest wall in the large room practically _bouncing_ with her need to be not here.

Turning the moment she felt the appearance of night flames she grinned at both her father and Jager, dual colored eyes momentarily flitting to the briefcase clutched in the tall bandaged man's hand.

Without saying a word her father hopped down, took the briefcase, popped it open and pulled out a gas mask.

Narrowing her eyes she noted with curiosity that the gas mask in question was different then she was used to seeing.

Frowning as her father raised it to her face and hooked it on, she sent him a questioning look to which he promptly gave an answer to.

"You were born with a set of sensitive lungs," He explained patiently. "the air out there will not at first bother you but after extended exposure it would be exceedingly difficult to breathe."

Blinking at the news she worriedly pressed her hands to her chest and rubbed.

"But won't this mask eventually get in the way?" She questioned with a furrowed brow. "Not to mention it would draw attention when in public."

Her worries were for naught though. Her father had an answer to her questions.

"This so far is only a temporary solution as you get older we will, of course, find alternative methods to dealing with this deficiency." Bermuda said, sounding so sure that she didn't for a second doubt that he would find out a better way to help.

Nodding her head she reached out to grab onto the offered hand of Jager and with a step through a portal they were standing ankle deep in snow.

Crowing in delight she without shame threw herself face first into the snow and laid there for a solid ten minutes.

Glad that her inner night flame enabled her to withstand cold temperatures better than most she rolled over and wiped the wet snow off of her face with a wet snow covered glove.

Grimacing at the damp feeling on her skin Poison stared up at the sky, arms and legs spread star fish just enjoying being outside.

She didn't particularly feel the need to run around screaming her head off nor did she feel inclined to anything other than just lay there so she did. For another ten minutes she just allowed herself to be before she rolled over to her knees and began the sacred ritual of creating snow balls.

Poison wasn't sure how long she sat there molding little round bunches of ice but when Bermuda caught her attention she saw the sky was darkened and she was surrounded by circles.

"Is it time to go?" She asked, dropping the half formed ball to the ground at the nod she received from her father.

Wandering over she leaned into Jager's legs and within seconds she was standing in her rooms with her attend waiting primly to service her mistress.

"Did you enjoy yourself today Matryoshka?" Bermuda asked her and Poison smiled.

"Of course father." She answered in the best German she could manage. "It was very...nice."

Removing her gas mask she handed it back over and this time flashed them a visible grin.

"Thank you both for sparing me that amount of time, I know you're very busy."

Jager inclined her head, black hair falling around his shoulders.

"You are most welcome Poison." He said soberly as her father took the silent approach and nodded.

Watching both of them step through a portal she shivered a bit and looked up as Nataliya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Would the young miss like a soak to warm herself up?" She asked kindly and without preamble she nodded.

That sounded positively grand, she _was_ feeling a bit clammy.

* * *

**Edit: 7/9/15**

**Edit and Repost.**

**Go check out my two stories Moksha and Asimenios! ^^**


	3. Info

**Hello, I'm uploading this note to tell you guys that I will be editing/rewriting chapters to this story because it's literally been almost 2 years since I've so much as looked at this story and my writing style has changed and improved so much.**

**I reread what I wrote and I find it not as well written as I would like.**

**Some of you might be irritated with me for doing this but if I don't I'll never update this story and I'll just let it sit there or I'll delete it, so please don't complain or leave mean pm's. As it stands I am not going to discontinue any of my stories. Once college starts I'm going to have to create a specific updating schedule. If you guys have any suggestions on how I should do that please pm me.**

**The likeliest updating system I will use is every two weeks I update 3-4 stories. If this is a system you think would work tell me so.**

**This is a story I really like so I'm happy to be getting back into it.**


End file.
